In the (Janitor's) Closet
by VolksWagen99
Summary: Kyle sees to it that he gets Mark into the closet - not out of it. Teacher/School AU. One-Shot...ish


**Omg, guys. I wrote this at 5 in the morning. You have no idea. Like otl ,,,,**

**Anyways, this is my first South Park slash fic (and first fic on this account, yipee)**

**Did this pairing because I know it's rare but cute af okok. And oh, if you see a shit load of mistakes, it's bc yeah I'm tired. Sh.**

**but let me hush and you enjoyyyy**

* * *

"Bye, Mr. Cotswolds!" The last remaining student said cheerily, waving the man goodbye before exiting the room.

The brunette glanced from a stack of papers to the boy, smiling softly, "Do have a good day, Anthony." He replied and gave a small wave in return. He watched as the kid skipped out the door and to the next class - specifically Activity.

In the department of the last student, Mark let the odd, unknown silence drift in within his classroom and realized how different the silence was compared to the previous loud, chattering classroom. He'd be lying if he said it didn't surprise him.

He knew well enough that this was his planning period and that there were shit loads of paperwork to be done, grades to be added, and tests to look over. Even though he had at least an hour or so, he didn't feel the slightest peek of interest of doing any of it.

He breathed heavily, laying papers he previously held to the side only to bring forth a large, blue book.

He might as well get started, hmm?

Withdrawing a red pen from the desk drawer, he opened the book and started to scribble grades and names.

A sudden knock upon the classroom's still open door brought attention to his thoughts but not enough to bring his eyes up. He simply hummed in acknowledgment, raising his nose but eyes still glued to the words he wrote. The thought of a child appeared before his mind, a teacherly instinct.

"I'm sorry, no tutoring during this planning-" he started, lifting his eyes only to catch full attention upon a figure not of a child.

"Mr. Broflovski?" Mark blinked, unintentionally marking out a grade in distraction.

A slow smirk was simply creeping on the ginger's lips, arms crossed, and back leaned against the door frame. "Busy?"

"Well, eh- Yes, I mean I have tests to grade and- well."

Kyle rose a brow, a simple spark arousing in his eyes. His fingers drummed silently along his arm in a sly manner.

"Well-"

That so to say spark had Mark finding himself pinned inside the janitor's closed closet, locking lips with the red head.

"Jesus, Kyle," His chest heaved, pulling from the kiss, "Couldn't you have waited till later?"

Kyle acted as though he didn't hear the other, moving his lips softly and slowly against the bare flush of the Brunette's neck. Kyle's warm breath ghosted against his skin, goosebumps beginning to appear among Mark. Mark's fingers clenched tightly upon Kyle's hips, drawing in a deep breath.

"Wont we get caught-?"

Kyle removed his head from his neck to look directly at him, eyes locking with his. The ginger placed a finger slowly to the brunette's lips.

"Everyone's either at a meeting or at activity. So hush" Kyle chuckled, smiling as he removed his finger, replacing it with his lips. He planted soft, enchanting kisses as his hand cupped the back of Mark's head, fingers curled in the brown curls.

Mark's eyes became hazed, slowly drooping until they closed entirely. He found his arms wrapping around his neck, tugging the man closer in his hold. He returned the kisses, tilting his head to get a better angle.

It wasn't long before Mark felt the presence of Kyle's tongue in his mouth, meeting his in a fight for dominance. And of course kyle got the dominance, intertwining the tongues gracefully. Mark let a moan escape his throat as his hands moved from Kyle's shoulders to his clothed chest, fingers curling into the cloth. Kyle pulled from the kiss, lips still an inch away as his breath mixed with Mark's.

They stared at one another, Mark playing with the cloth of Kyle's shirt. Kyle hummed, tugged at his tucked in shirt, and started to slip it above his belly button.

Mark took no hesitation to help, slipping the shirt off the other and then having the reward of feeling Kyle's bare chest within his grasp.

Kyle lifted his knee, letting it press between Mark's legs and into his hardened crotch. Mark let a groan escape his lips, fingers twitching against Kyle's chest, eyes closing tightly. Kyle breathed in, pressing their foreheads together hard and kissing the other with much force. He pulled back In a matter of seconds.

Kyle then slowly leaned to Mark's ear, breathing into it.

"You know you want it right here..." He rolled his knee, receiving another sound from the other. Kyle held Mark's chin in his grasp, positioning his face to look directly at him.

"Tell me you want it, Cotswolds." He growled seductively.

Mark took in a sharp breath, hesitating, "I want it. Right here. Right now." He hissed the finishing of his sentence, fingers ghosting over Kyle's chest like before.

They shared one hungered kiss, hands wandering along each other's bodies as if this was the last chance this could happen. Or possibly it was the still lingering thought that they might get caught. Whatever the cause, they kissed with tongues intertwined, hips swaying against each other, and hands placing along pleasurable places.

Kyle's hand slid to the top of Mark's pants, slipping his index finger within the waist band. The only thing that stopped the Ginger was a sudden grunt that neither sounded like his or Mark's voice.

A slow, creeping feeling overwhelmed the both of them. Their eyes wandered to the now opened closet door.

And there, standing before them with a mop in hand and cigarette between his lips, was none other than the janitor, Christophe Delorne.

"Great, do I have to clean ze closet now?" He stated simply, hiding the fact of disgust.


End file.
